Système catoptrique
by TheDevilOfSlytherin
Summary: Sais-tu ce que c'est, deux ans ? OS Hermione/Charlie


**Bon eh bien voilà. J'ai perdu un temps considérable de travail pour écrire un OS dont je ne suis même pas vraiment fière. Je le publie quand même. Bien qu'il ne soit pas exceptionnel, je ne le trouve pas déplaisant. Bref, ce sera à vous de me le dire :) Et en plus, je n'ai même pas d'idée de titre. Bon, on va improviser !**

 **Voilà. Ce titre n'a aucun sens, mais comme je travaille la physique en ce moment, je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? Plus sérieusement, si vous avez des idées de titre à me suggérer, je suis largement preneuse !**

* * *

 **SYSTÈME CATOPTRIQUE**

Ce fut un rayon de soleil qui la réveilla. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, profitant le plus longtemps possible de la douceur des draps. La lumière pénétrait sous ses paupières closes, rendant sa vision orangée. Elle s'étira doucement et bailla. La première chose qu'elle perçut fut le contact du drap sur son corps. Sur _tout_ son corps. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Hermione ne dormait jamais nue lorsqu'elle était seule. Et ça faisait deux mois qu'elle était seule. Ses yeux papillonnèrent de gauche à droite à la recherche d'une explication. Explication qu'elle finit par trouver complètement nue à côté d'elle et profondément endormie. Les brumes du sommeil se dissipèrent et permirent aux souvenirs de la veille d'affleurer aux bords de sa mémoire. Hermione se crispa et resta un moment hébétée. Elle le regarda dormir un moment. Il était adorable. Pas magnifique. Contrairement à ce que veut la croyance populaire, Hermione n'avait jamais rencontré quiconque qui soit beau au réveil. Il était juste adorable. Puis elle se ressaisit et prit le parti de se lever le plus silencieusement possible. Après tout, il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi s'étonner. Il y avait juste Charlie Weasley assoupi à ses côtés, en tenue d'Adam. Lentement, elle s'extirpa hors du lit, récupéra ses affaires éparpillées dans la chambre et les enfila tant bien que mal. Sa robe de soirée était froissée, difforme et inconfortable. Ginny n'allait pas être contente. Une fois sommairement vêtue, elle se dirigea vers la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée. La libération était proche.

« Hermione ? »

Elle se retourna dans un sursaut, un air coupable peint sur le visage, les yeux exorbités. Charlie s'était réveillé malgré toutes les précautions qu'elle avait prises. Il s'était redressé sur ses coudes et la regardait d'un air sévère, les sourcils froncés.

« Alors c'est comme ça que tu veux que ça finisse ? »

Il avait la voix rauque. Hermione frissonna. Elle baissa les yeux, coupable, mais se ressaisit bien vite et releva la tête, le menton haut, le toisant fièrement d'un regard accusateur.

« Ça n'a jamais vraiment commencé. »

Sa réplique sembla blesser Charlie, bien qu'il ne le montre pas. Hermione sourit intérieurement.

« Tu sais très bien que si. »

Elle ne répondit rien. Il avait raison et Hermione le savait parfaitement. La mâchoire de Charlie était contractée par la colère.

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on fasse comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? »

Sa voix s'était faite accusatrice. C'était plus que ce que Hermione pouvait supporter. Offusquée, elle le foudroya des yeux.

« C'est ce que tu as toujours fait. »

Elle gardait une voix calme et mesurée, même si elle bouillonnait intérieurement. Charlie eut le bon goût de baisser les yeux avec un air contrit.

« Comment voudrais-tu que ça se passe ? reprit Hermione. Nous avons trop bu et nous avons fait n'importe quoi. Ça ne voulait rien dire. La meilleure chose qu'on ait à faire, c'est oublier. »

Hermione savait que chaque mot qu'elle prononçait était un poignard qui s'enfonçait dans le cœur de Charlie. Et elle s'en délectait. Elle se retourna vers la porte avec des gestes qu'elle feignit assurés et l'entrouvrit violemment. Elle voulait partir d'ici. La main qui tenait la poignée tremblait.

« Moi, je n'ai rien bu », finit par rétorquer Charlie.

Hermione lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule, les sourcils froncés.

« Alors tu as profité d'une fille qui n'était pas dans son état normal. Toutes mes félicitations !

\- Tu étais dans ton état normal, rétorqua-t-il avec assurance.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu n'as bu qu'une Bièraubeurre. Personne n'est bourré après ça.

\- Parce que tu m'as surveillée ?

\- Non, je t'ai observée. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux tandis qu'elle lui lançait un regard glacial. Il se sentit obligé de se justifier.

« Comme si je pouvais être dans la même pièce que toi sans te regarder. »

Malgré elle, Hermione rougit.

« Hermione, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu regrettes. »

Elle plongea ses yeux noisettes dans ses orbes bleues et, sans sourciller, dit :

« Je regrette, Charlie »

Elle regrettait les circonstances, elle regrettait d'avoir été si faible, elle regrettait tout un tas de choses relatives à l'homme qui lui faisait face.

« Et dis-moi que ça ne voulait rien dire. »

Hermione tiqua. Les yeux de Charlie étaient remplis d'affection et d'appréhension. C'était ça, le problème avec Charlie. Il était honnête dans tout ce qu'il faisait, dans tout ce qu'il disait. Et par-là même il forçait l'honnêteté. Et Hermione ne pouvait se résoudre à le blesser quand elle le regardait dans les yeux. Elle baissa le regard, lentement, et ferma la porte tout aussi lentement. Les épaules affaissées, elle marcha jusqu'au lit et se rassit dessus, silencieusement.

« Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par soupirer. Je… Charlie, ça fait deux ans que je ne t'ai pas vu et... »

Elle ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Charlie soupira.

« Je pense que nous devons parler », dit-il doucement.

Hermione acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, toujours sans le regarder.

« Nous avons passé cette nuit ensemble parce que nous en avions envie, Hermione. Que ça te plaise ou non. »

Elle ne répondait toujours rien. Les mots ne voulaient pas s'aligner pour former une phrase pourvue de sens.

« C'est même toi qui es venue me parler, rappela-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

\- C'est toi qui m'as embrassée, rétorqua-t-elle en levant enfin la tête.

\- C'est toi qui as continué.

\- C'est dans ta chambre que nous sommes.

\- C'est normal que je dorme dans ma chambre, fit-il remarquer. Toi, en revanche... »

Hermione sourit légèrement, vaincue. Elle le regarda longuement.

« Tu es parti, Charlie.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il.

\- Pendant deux ans.

\- Je sais.

\- Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de toi.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu ne peux pas revenir dans ma vie au bout de deux ans et espérer que rien n'ait changé.

\- Je sais.

\- Non tu ne sais pas Charlie ! Tu as disparu pendant deux ans ! Si tu avais su ce que ça me faisait, tu ne serais pas parti ! »

Il eut la décence de ne pas dire _je sais_.

« Pendant ces deux ans je n'ai pensé qu'à toi », avoua-t-il.

Il était sincère. Hermione le voyait dans ses yeux. Elle ne répondit rien. Elle savait que ce n'était pas son cas.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu parti ? », gémit-elle.

Charlie baissa les yeux et ne répondit rien. Lui-même ne savait pas.

« Pendant des mois, j'ai hésité à revenir. Et puis Ginny m'a dit que tu sortais avec ce Ethan. »

Il avait presque craché le prénom, avec un dégoût presque palpable et une jalousie manifeste.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû partir, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Et toi tu aurais dû m'attendre !

\- Combien de temps, Charlie ? J'ai attendu des mois ! Je n'avais aucune nouvelle ! Je pensais que tu m'avais fuie, que je ne comptais pas, que tu m'avais déjà oubliée.

\- Je pensais que tu avais refait ta vie, avoua-t-il.

\- Eh bien tu t'es trompé.

\- Je sais. »

* * *

 **Le mariage de Ginny et Harry était fixé en Juin. Après deux jours d'orage, il faisait enfin beau. Ils avaient eu de la chance. Lorsque Hermione le leur avait fait remarquer, Harry avait rétorqué avec nonchalance que la cérémonie serait parfaite même s'il pleuvait des strangulots. La réaction de Ginny avait été tout autre. Hermione était demoiselle d'honneur, ce qui lui avait permis d'éviter le désagrément d'avoir à choisir sa tenue. Sa robe était bleu nuit. Sa couleur préférée. Ginny l'avait choisie spécialement pour elle.**

 **La cérémonie avait été très émouvante. Harry, qui n'était pourtant pas un garçon très spirituel, avait écrit des vœux tout à fait charmants. Le moment de la danse avait succédé aux vœux. Hermione était venue sans cavalier, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de danser avec Harry, Ron, ainsi que quelques hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle était au buffet quand elle l'aperçut. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il était toujours aussi beau. Il était seul et il cherchait quelqu'un du regard. Quand il aperçut Hermione, son visage s'illumina et il la regarda longuement, comme envoûté.**

 **Hermione tourna la tête. Bien qu'elle n'en ait pas demandé la confirmation, elle se doutait que Charlie viendrait en Angleterre pour le mariage de sa petite sœur. Elle s'était préparée psychologiquement à le voir. Le choc n'en était pas moins grand. Elle prit une Bièraubeurre et s'en alla prestement. Un vague regard lui apprit qu'il ne la regardait déjà plus. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.**

 **« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, belle inconnue ? lui demanda Harry d'un air charmeur.**

 **\- Avec plaisir, mystérieux étranger », lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.**

 **Il lui prit la main et ils commencèrent à danser lentement, au rythme de la musique. Harry avait pris des cours de danse exprès pour n'avoir pas l'air ridicule à son mariage. L'effet était réussi.**

 **« Tu trembles », remarqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils.**

 **Hermione eut un rire nerveux. Elle voulait juste partir d'ici.**

 **« Tu devrais aller lui parler, lui conseilla-t-il dans un soupir.**

 **\- Tu crois ? couina-t-elle avec angoisse.**

 **\- Tu veux des réponses, non ?**

 **\- Oui mais… pourquoi ne vient-il pas ?**

 **\- Je l'ignore, 'Mione. Et s'il n'est pas capable de te fournir des réponses satisfaisantes, balance le contenu de ta bouteille sur sa tête. »**

 **Hermione rit doucement. Ils restèrent silencieux et, une fois la danse terminée, Harry ôta ses mains de sa taille et l'encouragea du regard. Hermione se résolut à suivre son conseil. Bien trop vite à son goût, elle se retrouva plantée devant Charlie, sans savoir quoi dire. Elle se sentit stupide.**

 **« Tu… hm… tu as fait bon voyage ? », demanda-t-elle gauchement.**

 **Il lui était d'autant plus difficile de se concentrer qu'il la dévorait du regard.**

 **« Oui, je te remercie », répondit-il poliment.**

 **Hermione resta un instant à côté de lui puis, à court d'idées, elle prit la décision de s'en aller. Il lui saisit la main.**

 **« Tu danses ? »**

 **Elle hocha la tête et il l'entraîna sur la piste. Elle frissonna lorsqu'il posa sa main sur sa taille. Elle se sentait incroyablement bien dans les bras de Charlie. Elle se sentait chez elle. Mais elle avait en même temps vraiment hâte de s'éloigner le plus possible de lui.**

 **« Tu es toujours aussi magnifique », la complimenta-t-il.**

 **Il était sincère. Cela fit d'autant plus mal à Hermione. Sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher, ses yeux s'embuèrent légèrement. Elle essaya de le cacher dans l'épaule de Charlie. Sa ruse ne fonctionna pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Il arrêta de danser, mit son bras autour de ses épaules et l'emmena loin des danseurs. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face, lui désolé, elle, fuyant son regard, un long silence s'installa.**

 **« Hermione... », finit par soupirer Charlie.**

 **Il ne savait pas comment continuer. De toute façon, il n'eut pas le temps de le faire. Dans un mouvement vif, Hermione lui avait renversé sa Bièraubeurre sur la tête. Il gémit en sentant le liquide froid dégouliner sur son visage, des gouttes perlant de ses cheveux. Hermione riait franchement. Satisfaite, elle s'apprêta à faire demi-tour. Encore une fois, il ne la laissa pas partir. Il lui saisit la main, l'attira à lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione ne se défila pas. Elle resta figée un court instant, puis elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Charlie et s'abandonna à ce baiser. Elle aurait voulu dire que ça lui avait manqué. Lui aussi, sans doute. Mais c'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient de la sorte. Lorsqu'ils finirent par se séparer, Charlie plongea sa tête dans le cou de la brune et soupira.**

 **« Tu m'as tellement manqué. »**

 **Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle se contenta de poser de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Charlie.**

* * *

« Que fait-on maintenant ? »

La question de Charlie prit Hermione par surprise. Elle aurait pu répondre sincèrement. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être méchante.

« Oh, comme d'habitude j'imagine. Tu repars pendant au moins deux ans. »

Charlie baissa la tête. Elle regretta ses paroles. Mais ne dit rien de plus. Aucun des deux ne pouvait nier la véracité de ces propos.

« Hermione… je suis peut-être un idiot, mais pas suffisamment pour faire deux fois la même erreur. »

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il était sincère. Elle eut un maigre sourire.

« Je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi, tu comprends ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Oui, elle comprenait.

« Tout ne peut pas être comme avant, Charlie », dit-elle très justement.

Il soupira longuement.

« Je sais. »

Il tendit sa main vers elle et la posa sur sa joue, caressant délicatement la peau lisse de la jeune femme.

« On peut quand même essayer, non ? »

* * *

 _Hermione était debout devant la porte du Terrier. Il faisait froid, il faisait nuit. Elle n'avait pu échapper à une bouffée de nostalgie. C'était le premier Noël qu'elle fêtait sans ses parents. L'ambiance au Terrier n'était pas terrible non plus. C'était le premier Noël sans Fred. Tout le monde faisait semblant d'être heureux, mais ils ne dupaient personne. La guerre était bien trop proche pour que quiconque puisse prétendre aller 'bien'. C'était impossible._

 _Hermione voulait regarder les étoiles. D'épais nuages les ôtaient à sa vue. Le ciel était d'un gris sombre presque noir. De la lune, on n'apercevait que quelques lueurs blanchâtres._

 _Alors qu'elle continuait de fixer obstinément le ciel, comme espérant que l'intensité de son regard allait dissiper la couverture nuageuse, elle sentit une épaisse cape se poser sur ses épaules. C'était Charlie. Il lui tendit une tasse pleine d'un liquide ambré bouillant. C'était du thym. Il resta là un long moment à regarder le ciel avec elle. Puis il lui prit la main et, avec douceur, l'emmena jusqu'au Terrier. Ils ne s'adressèrent pas un mot. Ni ce soir-là, ni les jours qui succédèrent. Ils se contentaient de se regarder, constamment, de se sourire, timidement, de rester ensemble, silencieusement. Et étrangement, ce silence leur avait permis d'apprendre à se connaître, presque plus qu'au moment où ils avaient commencé à parler. Il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux. Du moins, jusqu'à leur dernière soirée. Charlie l'avait prise à part et l'avait embrassée. Très chastement. Puis il lui avait annoncé qu'il partait, qu'il retournait en Roumanie. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu songer à le retenir, il avait pris ses valises et était parti. Pour ne jamais revenir. Ou plutôt si. Deux ans plus tard._

* * *

« On peut essayer. »

* * *

 **Bon bah voilà. Vous remarquerez que cet OS n'est pas spécialement drôle. Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt peut-être !**

 **Bisous !**

PS : un système catoptrique, c'est un système optique ne comportant que des miroirs (quand je disais que ça n'avait aucun sens !)


End file.
